Spider Flu
by 0bsessi0n94
Summary: When Spider has something to prove, he will let nothing get in the way.


**Hey guys this is my first Sea Patrol fanfic EVER! So be nice please I don't think there are enough Spider fanfics. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks xx **

**I don't own Sea patrol or any of its characters.**

*******Spider flu*******

As soon as I opened my eyes I realised I shouldn't have. The light in the racks burnt bright like fire underneath my eyelids as a wave of nausea washed over me. Closing them again, I forced myself to sit up just as Charge came through the hall, singing at the top of his lungs. It felt as though thousands of tiny little jack-hammers were going off at full speed inside of my skull. Feeling another wave of nausea just as Charge got to my rack, I shoved him out of the way as I bolted for the bowel I kept under my desk for good measures, and emptied my stomach into it.

It seemed to go on forever, all the while Charge standing awkwardly at my side. It was actually kind of irritating; couldn't he just leave me to suffer on my own? I was grateful though he was there because just when I had finished dry heaving, it seemed my body had had enough and if it weren't for the Charges strong hands, I would have face planted straight into my own mess.

"Up you get Spider, here we go" charge said strangely comfortingly, lifting me up onto the lower rack. "So what was all that about Spi? Thought you were over the sea sickness a long time ago?"

"Yea..Yeah I am, I was, I thought I was anyway" I said, still trying to catch my breath which was taking way too long to get back. Charge gave me a worried look but none the less convinced.

"Come on let's get you up an something to eat before the XO finds you lazing about hey" Charge joked while he helped me stand on my unsteady feet and made our way down to Bommer for some breakfast.

I quickly excused myself to get some air. Honestly, the thought of food was making me feel even queasier if that was possible. Bomber having noticed my lack of apatite, of course knew something was off and followed quickly behind.

For the second time that morning I was glad that someone was there when I was thrown off balance hanging off the side of the boat retching nothing but air. It took a while to notice, but I soon realised Bomber's hands vice gripping my shirt as to keep me up right and on deck.

"Whoa, Spider what's going on with you? Spider?" Concern lacing every inch of her voice.

"Just a little sea sick, that's all" I lied; I knew it wasn't just sea sickness but I had to be all I could to get that promotion and getting sick wasn't an option. I would just have to play it as cool as possible. Bomber saw right through it though.

"I'm serious Spider, I know what sea sickness looks like, look at you, you're sick!"

Damit Damit Damit. Okay, new plan, tell Bommer. She'll understand, I hope.

"I think I have the flu, it's not that bad I'm just feeling a little off, some panamax and I'll be fine." I said with a cheeky grin, as I tried as hard as I could to fight the slight tickle at the back of my throat. I ducked as Bomber's hand went for my forehead to feel for a temperature.

"I'm fine, Okay Bommer, I'm going to go see Swain and get something for my headache and then I'm on watch. I'll see you later." Walking down to Swain I hoped he wouldn't be as observant as Bomber.

* * *

><p>"Hey Spider, bout time you got here, Bomber came up looking for you, I told her you off in the little boys. What took you so long? Buffer's gonna be up here any minute and if you weren't here by then…man you know I can't lie to Buff" E.T rambled only glancing a Spider out the side of his binoculars.<p>

I couldn't help the smile on my face, that's just E.T for you. My head had become a little clearer with not so many jack-hammers and I could finally open my eyes fully without feeling like hurling overboard. I still felt too hot, but all in all a lot better.

Luckily, Swain was up to his neck in paperwork and handed me four panamax on the condition that I come back if my headache got worse…of course I would.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour on watch and Buffer's visit, E.T was chatting away and, I started to get a bit lightheaded, weather it was from the empty stomach or not I had no idea. There didn't seem to be anything going on for miles ahead of us, and E.T looked to be in full lookout mode.<p>

No one would mind if I just shut my eyes for two seconds. I lent my head against the cool railing, it felt so good, and my eyes slide shut for what only seemed like two seconds, until a hand jerked me back to my senses. Although when I realised who it was I wished hard to escape back to where I was not five seconds ago.

Standing up straight, avoiding eye contact expecting my impending doom the XO was about to bring. Before The XO began though, E.T a boat in distress which brought her attention away from me.

"Spider get suited up, you're on the boarding party, and don't think your off the hook. Failing your duties on watch is a serious offence. We will discuss this when you return at a later notice. E.T you will join Spider for both occasions." And with that XO left.

My head was once again pounding, E.T gave me a look which read pity and disappointed as he walked past and gave me a small encouraging slap on the back. I was off my game and I really needed to get my head in check, I couldn't risk screwing up again.


End file.
